


Chocolatéame

by janetcab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, chocolateverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcab/pseuds/janetcab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque el chocolate que nos gusta puede hablar un poco de quiénes somos.</p><p>[Liam es como un niño, aunque haga pucheritos -o precisamente por eso- siempre que Stiles comenta algo al respecto. Le gusta que el chocolate contenga alguna sorpresa al retirar el envoltorio e hincarle el diente. Caramelo, barquillo, galletitas saladas con forma de pez. Esas cualidades crujientes, dulces y amables que hacen que el chocolate pase a un segundo plano. Siempre lleva un par de onzas encima durante la luna llena, porque le ayudan a mantener el control. Lo muerde y piensa “soy más caramelo que chocolate, soy más barquillo que chocolate. Soy más persona que animal. Vamos, concéntrate. Haz que el lobo pase a un segundo plano, como el chocolate”]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolatéame

**Author's Note:**

> Un día estaba hablando con mi novio de chorradas -nada nuevo bajo el sol- y llegamos a la conclusión de que el chocolate Milka tiene mucho soporte entre la población masculina, así que pensé "oye, detrás de cada gran hombre hay una tableta de chocolate" y la paranoia se quedó ahí. Hasta hoy.

**S** i Kira fuera chocolate sería una de esas tabletas que solo puedes encontrar en Japón Shop, rellena de wasabi _-lo carga el diablo-_ , con arándanos incrustados como piedras preciosas o un deje de té verde al fundirse en el paladar. Una variedad de chocolate raro, divertido y hecho de contrastes. Causa curiosidad, llama la atención, no logra pasar inadvertido.

Scott sería chocolate con leche. Siempre intentando camuflarse entre el resto de golosinas, mimetizarse con los regalices y los caramelos de limón, diluirse en la taza, convencerse de que no es especial. Pese a sus esfuerzos, es el favorito de las masas. Todos intentan cazarlo de la estantería y llevárselo en su carrito (si bien nadie lo ha conseguido hasta ahora, porque Scott adora su estante y quiere caducarse en él. Después de todo tiene labrado su pequeño hueco ahí, junto a su lote de chocolates).

Lydia solo come chocolate si hay licor de por medio, a ser posible de fresa, frambuesa o algo rojo, frutal y voluptuoso, porque hay clases de chicas y chicas con clase, y le encanta convertirse en esa sensación de tibieza en el cuello al tragar saliva, ese micromareo en la boca del estómago. Definitivamente, Lydia sería ese tipo de bombón, poderoso e intenso, capaz de producir un efecto violento y controlado sobre los demás, como de gelatina temblando bajo tus pies.

Malia conserva su apego por lo natural, su gusto por los sabores primarios, inalterados, y traslada esa propiedad salvaje a la comida. Carne poco hecha, desdén por los refrescos y aceptación hacia el chocolate negro, que es el que más se asemeja a ella. Dos tonos y medio más oscuro, con apenas una gota de azúcar, menos refinado, auténtico. _Duro._ Se enrosca en la punta de la lengua, se adueña de la boca como el coyote de una cueva. Marca su territorio.

Liam es como un niño, aunque haga pucheritos -o precisamente por eso- siempre que Stiles comenta algo al respecto. Le gusta que el chocolate contenga alguna sorpresa al retirar el envoltorio e hincarle el diente. Caramelo, barquillo, galletitas saladas con forma de pez. Esas cualidades crujientes, dulces y amables que hacen que el chocolate pase a un segundo plano. Siempre lleva un par de onzas encima durante la luna llena, porque le ayudan a mantener el control. Lo muerde y piensa “soy más caramelo que chocolate, soy más barquillo que chocolate. Soy más persona que animal. Vamos, concéntrate. Haz que el lobo pase a un segundo plano, como el chocolate”.

Stiles se considera la antítesis de una persona empalagosa, pero lo cierto es que su favorito es el chocolate blanco, porque se hace con crema de cacao, lo cual significa que no es chocolate-chocolate. A pesar de eso, el resto de chocolates lo acepta, lo cual es maravilloso y aterrador a partes iguales. Azúcar para el cerebro, palidez para el rostro. Chocolate blanco. Y si fuera una galleta sería una Chips Ahoy, por aquello de las pepitas y la fabulosidad (como dato no clasificado).

Derek es un chocolate controvertido, porque las pasas tienen muchos detractores que consideran que arruinan el chocolate, como los tormentos lo arruinan a él. No obstante, los otros chocolates han adquirido tolerancia a las pasas, y ya no lo conciben sin ellas. Ya no se conciben sin él.

Braeden duerme a su lado. Derek la abraza por la espalda y entierra la nariz en su pelo. Piensa en ella, en sus amigos, en que ha encontrado personas que se zamparían una tonelada larga de pasas por él. Sonríe.

Es un chocolate afortunado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Por fin les he metido mano a Malia, Kira y Liam! Acabo de empezar la quinta temporada y puede que Theo sea lo más majo del mundo, pero yo de momento prefiero ponerme una piraña de sombrero a aceptarlo en la manada. 
> 
> ¿Cuál es vuestro chocolate favorito? A mí me chifla el de almendras y pasas -team!Derek- y me pirra el negro -team!Malia-


End file.
